


5, 6, Grab Your Crucifix

by Cave_of_the_mounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Claiming Bites, Claiming sex, Cunnilingus, Demon Dean, Drinking, F/M, Jealousy, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Possessive Dean, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cave_of_the_mounds/pseuds/Cave_of_the_mounds
Summary: Written for a challenge using the prompts: Demon!Dean, Nightmare on Elm Street, Claiming Sex, and the quote "Aren't you precious?"Reader is a bartender who has a little history with Dean, he shows up unexpectedly and doesn't approve of her current friend with benefits. Demon!Dean decides to have a little fun for the night and show everyone exactly who the reader belongs to.Demon!Dean is an asshole in this one, but not evil.Also posted to Tumblr @butiaintgonnaloveem





	5, 6, Grab Your Crucifix

Year after year, the reason changed, and at first, you meant it. Bartending was supposed to be temporary. Just something to fill your free nights and get some extra cash in your pocket. Now, though, if you were honest, you kept at it because you really enjoyed it. All of it - the fast pace, the free entertainment, and sometimes the company.

Flirting came with the job. The sex? That was where you had to be careful. You didn’t need any overzealous clingy partners hanging around, so you were fairly cautious and discrete, enjoyed more casual flings as they came and went.

Your current FWB, Glen, sat at the end of the bar, out of the way, but close enough that you could still talk and flirt as you worked.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” you teased, making up another drink for him.

“Not yet,” he answered with a quick up-down of his eyebrows, making you roll your head back in mock disgust.

“You’re so fucking lame.” You threw a coaster at him and went back to work, flicking off bottle caps and pouring mixers as the bar began to fill. You were scanning the crowd, keeping an eye out for your regulars and anyone looking to flag you down for another drink when you caught sight of him. With that gorgeous face you’d have to struggle to forget, he sat casually at the middle of the bar. He already had a glass in front of him and you wondered how you’d missed him earlier. If you weren’t already warm and flushed from the rush of work, the look he was sending your way would have done it.

You sent a quick glance by Glen, finding him busy chatting with a couple of friends, so you made your way over, filling a few drink orders along the way. His eyes were on you the entire time, one eyebrow lifted and a cocky smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. You wiped your hands on the bar rag stuck in your pocket to cover your nerves.

“Hey stranger.”

“Stranger? That the game you wanna play tonight?”

Your stomach clenched as you did your best to restrain the squirm of desire that threatened to roll through your muscles. You wouldn’t have called him a friend, or even a friend with benefits. Dean was more of a living, breathing fantasy that found his way your bed whenever he was in town. No complaints about it, but the last time he came through, he’d said what seemed like a final goodbye.

“Tempting, but no. Good to see you, Dean. Certainly wasn’t expecting it.” You leaned on your elbows, getting close so you could talk over all the bar noise.

“Well, let me be the first to tell you, life is just full of surprises, Princess.” He swirled his drink before tossing it back, his eyes never leaving you for a second. God. Damn. Him. He looked good, not that you’d ever seen him look bad, but he looked good. Better than last time when he seemed a bit strained and drawn thin. Now, his hair was longer, face fuller, his shoulders were set in a relaxed curve.

“It certainly is. Refill?” You asked, standing upright while sucking in a tight breath.

“Keep em coming,” he answered, sliding his glass your way. You nodded, grabbed the bottle and gave him a generous pour. You slid it back to him with a wink and watched as he grabbed it from the counter, lifted it to his lips to sip, and then paused. “I, uhh, think someone else is looking for some attention.”

Your eyebrows lifted and mouth dropped open in a dumbfounded expression, not following at first until he tilted his head to the side. You followed his nod until you caught sight of Glen’s face, wearing a look of curiosity mixed with impatience as his eyes jumped between you and Dean.

“Ah-huh. Back to work then,” you looked down, grabbing a towel and sliding it along the bar top as you walked away, busying yourself as you tried to calm the nerves making your stomach churn.

“You okay, babe?” Glen asked when you finally approached him.

“Yeah, just surprised by an old friend,” you smiled.

“Alright,” he reached out and tenderly swiped his thumb over your cheek. You jerked back at the awkward touch of affection with a questioning look. His eyes flickered over your shoulder, drawing out a sigh of annoyance as you pulled away.

“Alright,” you echoed, walking away to check on the ice.  
___________________________________________________________________

The night swiftly picked up, barely giving you a moment to linger much on either Glen or Dean, though you still managed to stay aware of them both, watching them in your peripherals. Glen spent most of the night goofing off with his friends but you felt the tension building slowly in your shoulders when you noticed him and his buddies slowly migrating along the bar, getting closer and closer to where Dean was seated.

As soon as you realized your situation, your body went into overdrive. It was exhilarating and terrifying, and your ego couldn’t have grown bigger; two willing men. Both eager for your attention and company for the night. Your mind went wild with the fantasy of it all. It was 100% selfish and 1000% stupid, but you greedily wanted to see just how far you could push them, drawing them into a sexually charged game of chicken.

Dean kept your attention with pouting his lips and his low rumble of a voice every time he talked to you, forcing you to lean in to hear him. While your senses were flooded from the vibrations of his words along your skin, and the scent of his body wash, Glen had finally made his way to Dean’s side.

“Hey babe? Babe!” he hollered. Dean pulled away slightly to give him an unimpressed once-over. “Who’s your friend?”

Your heart raced with panic, but you cleared your throat and tried to play it cool. “Glen, this is Dean. Dean, Glen,” you waved your hand between them.

“Well, good to meet ya,” Glen’s mouth widened in a toothy, tipsy grin as he shoved a hand out to shake Dean’s.

“Mmhmm,” Dean hummed, taking Glen’s hand and giving a solid squeeze based on Glen’s grimace. Glen pressed on anyway, making small-talk at Dean while Dean sat there with a bored expression, offering a few nods and sarcastic remarks at Glen and his oblivious friends.

As he got more and more liquored up, Glen got more forward and handsy, catching you at one point when you stepped out from behind the bar, wrapping his arms around your waist and clumsily tonguing at your ear.

“Can’t wait to get you out of here,” he mumbled. You faked a smile and pulled away, mouthing ‘I need some air’ to one of the other bartenders. She nodded, and you slipped through the back door.

You closed your eyes and leaned against the bricks, letting the crisp air cool your warm skin, listening to the dull noise of the crowd behind the door. The situation was starting to make you feel nauseous. You knew what was coming at the end of the night and didn’t want to have to deal with the uncomfortable situation of making a choice between the two of them. Maybe you could play sick and sneak out without either of them, but that thought just brought a pang of disappointment to your gut, it was selfish, but you honestly didn’t want to miss out on a night of good - really really good - sex.

Glen was a lot of fun, had stamina, and could use his tongue in all the right ways. You’d been hooking up at least once a week for a couple months, it was just fun, no-strings-attached. But Dean - Dean was on a whole other level. The way he handled your body, tortured you with pleasure; he could ruin you for weeks at a time. Your hookups were few and far between, but they were always worth the time.

“Your boyfriend in there sure likes to put on a show.”

You lifted your head away from the wall, eyes fluttering to adjust to the lights again, watching the silhouette of Dean approach you.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Alright. If you say so.” He continued his slow approach, dragging out each step until he was right in front of you. His eyes roamed up and down your frame, lingering at your neck where you were sure your pulse was visibly throbbing. “If he’s bothering you-.”

“No, he’s harmless,” you cut in.

“Obviously.”

“I, should probably get back in there. You sticking around?” You pushed off the wall, bumping into him when he remained still.

“Course. I drove a long way to see you.” He settled his hands at your hips, leaned in and placed featherlight kisses at the line of your jaw, following the curve to your ear and tugging the lobe between his sharp teeth. “This night’s just getting started.” He smacked your hip as he turned to walk back into the bar, leaving you to catch your breath all over again before heading in yourself.  
________________________________________________________________________

“Nannncy! Naaaaaancy!” Glen’s friends screamed at you to get your attention. You smartly started watering down their drinks about a half hour ago, already annoyed by their drunken enthusiasm. You smiled and nodded as they butchered some joke that you’d already heard a few times until, luckily, some girls pushed up next to them and caught their attention and let you off the hook.

“Nancy? That’s new.” Dean had continued to sit at the bar, unaffected by the tough-guy display Glen and his buddies were playing at. If anything, he seemed to be entertained by it all.

“Yeah,” you rolled your eyes, “Once they found out I lived on Elm Street, they thought it would be hilarious to start calling me Nancy. It’s probably the least annoying thing they do, so I just roll with it.”

“I’ll be happy to keep you up all night, don’t want you having any nightmares.” You couldn’t help but shake your head in disbelief, amused by how he let out cheesy lines with a straight face.

“Thanks, Dean, but I think I’m okay. Haven’t had any big, scary demons show up in my bed yet.”

He ducked his head as he laughed, his tongue pushed against his teeth. “Yet.” His grin widened as he started to sing, “One, two, Dean is coming for you.”

“Oh God, shut up. It’s bad enough with them,” you shoved yourself away from the bar, half annoyed, half laughing. You were in trouble.

The night started to wind down, the bar slowly emptied and you cleaned up. Washing glasses in the sink, you kept an eye on Glen and Dean, waiting and hoping for one of them to clear out, not wanting to face the moment of turning one of them away. Neither of them were backing down, even as you grabbed your things and stepped outside, they stood on either side of you.

Glen broke the ice. “So, Dean, where you staying? Somewhere in town?”

“Y/n always has a warm bed waiting for me.” He answered, sliding a hand along your waist as he smiled at Glen.

The other bartender walked out then, her eyebrows lifted at you with a knowing look. You looked at her with panic in your eyes, your tone high with tension as you asked, pleaded really, “Hey, these guys are coming over for an after bar at my place. You in?”

She shot you a confused look, but agreed.

Glen’s glassy, drunk glare was more sad than intimidating, but he wasn’t quite giving up. He grabbed your hand and tugged you with him. “Great. Let’s go.”

Dean pulled back his shoulders, his patience clearly wearing thin. Glen squeezed your hand and pulled you along as he stumbled up the sidewalk. You turned back to look at Dean. He was walking steadily behind you, eyes narrowed as he watched the back of Glen’s head and so dark they looked black in the shadows. You gave him a helpless shrug, not knowing what to do, not wanting to deal with this, and still stupidly hoping it would resolve itself as you got into the car with Glen.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Too far, you thought, This is too far. For a while, it felt awesome to realize you had two men all over you, both of them wanting to be in bed with you that night, but the reality of it was not as sexy as you imagined. Glen grumbled about pointless shit the whole ride over, complaining about how loud Dean’s car was as he followed close behind. When you reached your place, Glen shoved past you as you opened your door, stomping his way straight into your bedroom, keeping the door propped open.

You went to the kitchen to prepare some drinks as you waited for Dean to make his way in when your phone chimed. You pulled it from your pocket, reading the short text from your friend ‘Sorry girl, not gonna make it, but you have fun ;)’

“Shit.”

“You look a little uncomfortable there, sweetheart.” Dean’s sudden appearance made you jump, making a smirk form on his lips. “Never knew you to be so squirmy.”

He made his way over and reached behind you to grab one of the shots you poured. He swallowed it down and set the glass back in place. He handed you the other shot, then slid his hand to your elbow, lifting it up until the rim of the glass rested at your lips, prompting you to gulp it down. His mouth hung open slightly as he watched you lick the stray drops of liquor from your lips before he took the glass from you, carelessly dropping it on the counter behind you. He moved slowly, keeping his shoulders squared in front of you, his eyes tipped down to stare into yours as he let his presence fill rest of the empty space in the room. You stared back, letting him read the neediness written all over your face. Without a word, he took your hand in his and you followed along dumbly as he made his way out of the kitchen and toward your guest room.

Once in the room, he let go of your hand and walked to the bed, sitting on the corner as he started to tug off his boots. The bit of distance allowed your senses to return.

“Well, good night, Dean.”

He hummed after letting out a breath of laughter, standing tall again and taking steps toward you. You stumbled backwards, surprised by his quick movement. You hands reached blindly behind you, fumbling to find the wall or doorframe to steady you, but you misjudged your spot and hit the edge of the door, setting it swinging. Your body slipped against it, doing the rest of the work to slam it shut behind you. Your feet finally stopped tripping you up as your back hit the door, allowing you to lean against it as Dean continued his slow advance.

“Where you going, Nancy?” he asked, wearing a shit-eating grin. He started to hum as he reached out for the doorknob, then he sang, “Three, four, better lock your door.”

You scoffed, the trance broken as you rolled your eyes. “You’re being stupid.”

“No, you’re being stupid, Thinking you could play that game all night.”

Your eyes widened, but you still tried to play innocent. “What are you talking about?”

“What did you think was gonna happen? Hmmm? Were you gonna try to get us both in bed, or maybe we’d take turns? Really take our time with you and satisfy some dirty little fantasy? Or…” His hand gripped your hip, yanking you against him, “Maybe you just wanted one of us to go all alpha male and just take you?”

You swallowed thickly, choking back a whimper, but not quietly enough. Dean smiled in delight at your obvious distress.

“Ohhhh, aren’t you precious?”

Your hands clutched at his shirt, “Dean,” you whined, “Glen’s still here.”

He tilted his head toward you then shifted from side to side. Like a magnet, you mouth trailed his every movement until he nudged his way to you ear, talking to you in a low growl. “I’m gonna let you in on a secret - I don’t give a damn, and honestly, I don’t think you do, either.”

Your knees shook, threatening to buckle beneath you.

“You want him to hear you, huh? Getting fucked?”

“Dean,” you cried in a low groan.

“Now, that’s a start.” He quickly dipped his head down to your neck, his lips and tongue going to work against your skin. A giggle escaped you at the first, light sensations from his lips, but when he started to use his teeth, you sucked in a loud gasp. He sucked lightly as he pinched your skin in a full-on bite to the side of your neck, as if he were trying to take a chunk out of you.

One hand grasped his shoulder, pushing him away, the other fist was balled up in his shirt, pulling him closer to you. The painful pleasure of it all sent a current right through you to your already pulsing womanhood. The jolt of pleasure made you slam your head against the door, then hiss at the pain the bounced through your skull.

You could hear the dull footsteps from the other room as they made their way to stop outside the door. The rapid pounding against it shook your body. Your mouth snapped shut and you finally pulled Dean’s mouth away from you.

“Hey babe, you alright? Thought I heard something?” Glen asked in a tone void of any real concern.

You looked up at Dean, feeling caught like a deer in headlights, frozen and not knowing what to do. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in with a snarl, “This is what you wanted wasn’t it?” His hips jerked into you, pinning you harder against the door.

Though it didn’t really hurt, you let out a soft, “Ouch,” from instinct.

“Hey man, you better cut out whatever you’re doing in there. You fucking hurt her, I swear…” Glen trailed off from the other side of the door. The floorboards creaked beneath him as he shifted back and forth.

“Or, maybe you were waiting for Gleny to step up? See if he’d be willing to fight for you?” He grunted and moved his mouth to the other side of your face, breaths coming out hot and damp against your skin. “You were throwing your ass around all night like some bitch in heat.”

Glen pounded on the door again, “Come on, Y/n, get out of there and let’s go to bed. I’ll forget this all happened.”

Dean stood up tall again, chest heaving and jaw clenching. He stared you down, eyes narrowed into a glare. His voice rose, not quite to a shout, but still loud enough to be intimidating, “Well, come on princess, tell me what you want?”

Your chest heaved, voice caught in your throat as your spine turned to jelly from the lust coursing through you. You were just lifting your leg to wrap it around Dean’s hip, when the door started to push against your weight. Glen had picked the lock from the outside and was working on barging into the room. Dean’s lips twitched in a snarl as he glanced to the jiggling door, then back to you.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dean. You,” you rushed out in a single breath. He gripped your bicep, pulling you from the door and practically flinging you behind him, letting Glen fall through the door as it finally gave way.

He glared at Dean as best he could with his unfocused eyes, all drunk, cocky bravado. “You need to get the fuck outta here, man.” He looked past Dean to you, his gaze dropping immediately from your face to your neck and the mark Dean had left with his teeth and lips. His nostrils flared in anger and lips curled back to bare his teeth, “You bitch!” He started to jump at you, but was easily stopped by Dean; his knee connecting with Glen’s stomach.

He coughed and wheezed, the air knocked from him at the impact, but he got back to his feet to try to swing at Dean anyway. Dean grasped Glen’s wrist, twisting it and his arm behind his back until he winced and cried out.

“Nuh uh uh. The lady made her choice.” He started to walk him to the door. You followed them out of the room, watching at Dean nearly dragged Glen from your place as he spoke low and quietly into his ear. You couldn’t hear what he was saying, but whatever it was pissed Glen off. Glen jerked back his head, attempting to catch Dean with a knock from his skull, but Dean dodged it with a chuckle. He opened your door, releasing Glen’s arm as he spun him around, letting his arm cock back before coming forward to connect with Glen’s cheek. The sound of skin and bones colliding made you flinch, but you didn’t move as the scene played out. Keeping still as a statue as Dean shoved Glen through the doorway, then slammed the door shut, flicking all the locks. It was honestly a terrifying show of masculinity, over the top and unnecessary, but for all the flips your stomach was doing, you couldn’t help the way the terror mixed with desire. It made you lightheaded and even more desperate, and you couldn’t have been more grateful to have Glen out of the way.

His chest heaved as he caught his breath, wiping sweat and spit from above his lip. He pivoted in your direction, head tilted like a predator, eyes once again looking black in the soft lamplight.

“Now you’re all mine.”

Your stomach lurched as the words thrilled through you. Dean was looking more and more like all he wanted to do was eat you alive. Your body was crippled with want, just from a few looks and those four words. Tremors shook your muscles as he made his way back to you. Your legs threatened to give out from under you, but he reached you quickly, wrapping his arms around you and holding you against him. He charged his way into your bedroom, using his strong arms the the momentum to fling you onto the bed.

Panic rushed you for a few seconds as you lost your bearings, but once you bounced onto the bed, you giggled with relief and exhilaration. You could faintly hear Glen shouting from somewhere outside, and somehow rational thought managed to come back to you.

“You didn’t have to hit him, you know. I told you he was harmless.”

Dean swayed a little, letting a cocky grin pull at the corner of his mouth as he slid off his button-up shirt. “I know.”

“What did you say to him?”

“Worried I hurt his feelings? Just something about how an eternity in hell would be nothing compared to what I’d do if I saw him here again.”

You tisked at him, “I wasn’t going to sleep with him tonight.”

“I know. Not tonight or ever again, really.” Your jaw dropped, making him chuckle. “Did you really think I’d let anyone else fuck you?”

You bit your lip and shook your head from side to side.

“Get undressed,” he ordered as he slipped his shirt over his head. You propped yourself up on your elbows, dragging your eyes up and down as he worked on his belt. No shame, no embarrassment, he knew what he could do with that body and was ready to get going. You still had your lip between your teeth when he snapped his fingers at you, pulling you from your daze. “What are you doing?”

You let go of your lip, pushing your jaw out in defiance, “Well,” you taunted, “I’m waiting for you to say the magic word.”

He gave you another smug smile as he bent down and crawled over you onto the bed until he had you caged beneath him. “Baby, I’m done playing games.”

Your chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, your back arched in anticipation. “Oh really?”

“Mm hmm,” he lowered his face close to yours, brushing his lips against your neck.

“I don’t believe you.” You teased as you shoved at his shoulders, playfully attempting to push him off of you, but he was too solidly grounded. Instead, you ended up sliding yourself further up the bed. With his face level with your chest, he looked up at you from under his brow, his stare rabid and intense. You could feel the heat coming off him; his body coiled, ready to strike. It excited you that you were getting him so riled up, the anticipation made you reckless as you pushed further, “In fact. Dean, I think you liked putting on that little show, marking your territory and all that.”

His lips parted, and you caught a brief glimpse of the tip of his tongue running along the edge of his teeth. “Not a show, darlin,” he said with an impatient roll of his jaw. The cockiness you’d felt earlier edged to the surface again. You opened your mouth to taunt him some more, your words cut short in a loud moan as he sunk his teeth into the skin over your collarbone. His lips suctioned around the blunt edge of his bite, providing a softness to contrast with the sharp sting.

Once again, the feeling sent pleasure rushing through you, the pain lingering just at the edge of too much. He pulled away with a smacking sound, then slid the tip of his tongue over the red indentations from his teeth and watched you try to catch your breath, mouth wide and chest shuddering. He inhaled sharply before diving down again, further down your chest, but not quite at the swell of your breast. Pulling the sensitive skin into a smaller pinch between his front teeth as you choked out a moan.

It was all the encouragement he needed to keep going. His hands gripped the top hem of your shirt, pulling and splitting it down the center, the fabric making a loud sound as he ripped it out of his way. His mouth moved along your chest, sometimes kissing, other times sucking as he let his lips roam over your skin. He dragged the stubble on his chin down the center, along your breastbone, scratchy and rough and igniting the sensitivity of the skin there before opening his mouth, and taking the soft start of your cleavage between his teeth.You curved your back up as he slid his hands behind you to unclasp your bra. All the while, pulling and sucking until his teeth left a bright, deep, nearly oval mark.

Over and over he repeated his actions, littering your chest and stomach with marks, sometimes digging his teeth deep into the skin until you lifted up off the bed, a string of high-pitched “Ah ahh ahhh’s” coming from your lips. You could already feel the spots that would be more sensitive, the ones that would ache from just a touch, but you were so wrapped up in the pleasure he brought with that pain, that you didn’t care. Your nipples were the only places he kept his teeth from. There, he swirled his tongue around your hardened peaks, sucking pressure and flicking his tongue at the sensitive tips.

Your body was pliant, your arms had fallen to the sides as you writhed beneath him. Your hips rocked constantly against nothing aside from the friction you could get from the tightness of your jeans. Your fingers twitched and clenched into fists as he toyed with you, constantly switching between the drag of his facial hair, the softness of his lips, the wetness of his tongue and the edges of his teeth.

Once he’d made his way from neck to hips, he pulled away, smacking his lips, “Told you, you’re mine.”

Your throat was dry from the constant gasping and whining, but you tried to push out words anyway, “G..Guh-od…Dean,” you rasped. You glanced down at your torso, some marks light and blotchy, others already going dark - all shaped like Dean’s mouth. You pushed your thighs together to satisfy the urgent need for pressure against your clit, your underwear a soaking mess beneath your jeans. You swallowed to regain some moisture in your throat and lifted your hands to wrap around Dean’s neck. “Sweet fucking hell, Dean, what did you do?”

“Oops,” he shrugged. He reached down to the waistline of your pants, skimming his fingers just under the hem.

“Fahh-uck,” you whined. His fingers slid the button through its hole and tugged the zipper, working to tug off your pants. You stared at the miles of Dean’s skin that spanned from shoulder to shoulder, his body broad and thick, and thought about returning the favor. Imagined the give and pull of his skin and muscles as you dug your teeth into them. Thought about how he’d taste - salty, a little earthy like the outdoors. You started to run your tongue over your teeth, like you were preparing them for a meal, lips smacking in delight.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a muted voice outside. After a few solid seconds of concentration, you were able to recognize it as Glen ranting outside - loud and belligerent. Dean cocked his head toward the noise as well as his lips rose in a playful grin.

“Okay, now it’s a show.”

He got off the bed and pushed open your window, just slightly, but enough to let the sound travel a little clearer. He stepped back to the bed and gripped the top of your jeans and panties, stripping them down your legs and drawing from you a surprised squeal and nervous giggle. You were worried about being distracted by the shouting from outside, but as soon as Dean started to rub his hands on the insides of your legs, spreading them apart, you couldn’t hear much beyond your own pants and gasps.

He dove right in - no teasing kisses or licks, nothing slow and easy about his pace, just lips and tongue lapping at your pussy, smearing your slick all over his mouth and your inner thighs. You curled up in an attempt to pull away from the overwhelming heat and sensations against your swollen, sensitive core, but his fingers dug into your thighs keeping you tightly against him and dragging a high-pitched whine from your throat. All of it too much too fast; overstimulation made you lose control as you tried to relax into the pleasure he was giving you from the pressure of his tongue against your clit.

You let out soft cries of jumbled words, unable to complete a single one of them past the first sound. Your fingers dragged over his scalp, tugging at the hair and trying to pull him up, but he didn’t budge. Instead, he began to suck your clit into his mouth as the tip of his tongue flicked back and forth. Your hips lifted and fell, pushing against him, then pulling away as a some feral feeling settled inside you. Any thoughts aside from chasing the nearly painful pleasure that was building between your legs disappeared. Your hands slipped from his hair to your thighs, dragging your fingertips over the skin, drawing long, red stripes. It drew the focus just enough from what Dean was doing to let you tumble over the edge and enjoy the pleasure. A rush of satisfaction hit you as your pussy convulsed with each wave. Dean remained between your legs, languidly licking and sucking down the new flood of wetness as you came. Humming and growling to himself as you let out loud sobs of pleasure.

After a moment, Dean decided he was done, lifting himself from your core and drawing in a deep, satisfied breath. He stood up to his full height, looking down at your flushed and marked skin with a proud expression, taking his time as he looked you over from head to toe.

“Dean, come on,” you begged, fingers lazily reaching for him. He was taking too long as the heat was sucked away by the breeze from the open window.

He was already working on undoing his pants, but still teased, “What?”

“Are you gonna get over here, or what?” He let his pants drop, lifted one foot at a time to step out of them, all the while acting like he hadn’t heard you. “Dean?”

“Hmmm?” He stared you down with his eyebrow cocked, but you couldn’t stop from dropping your gaze to his hard cock, now on full display and throbbing.

“Fuck me.” you breathed, soft and timid.

“Louder.” He demanded.

You cleared your throat, raising the volume of your voice a little. “Fuck me, please?”

“Nuh-uh. Louder.” He settled his hands on your bent knees.

“Deeaann,” you groaned.

“Want him to hear you. I’ll fuck you good and hard. Baby, I’m going to split you in two.” He shuffled up between your legs until you you could feel the heat from his body and the head of his cock just barely skimmed at your sex. “But you gotta get louder for me.”

You leveled him with a look of desperation, your chest felt constricted with each heavy breath you pulled in. Dean stared down at you with an expectant tilt, and lips hanging open, just watching and waiting you out. His shoulders lifted and fell as he huffed impatiently. He reached down, grabbed his cock and rubbed it along your slit, making your shoulders curl as you clenched in anticipation. His eyebrows lifted as if to prompt your response.

“Dean!” your voice cracked as it finally rose in volume, “God, justfuckme!”

Satisfied with your shouting plea, his tilted his hips to fix the angle, lining the head of his cock with your entrance and plunged himself inside. Your back bridged up from the mattress at the intrusion. Your knees tightened around his hips. A loud, breathy keen escaped your lips while he grunted as he filled your slick, hot pussy, walls tightly clamping around him.

Your chest spasmed making you choke on gasps as you tried to catch your breath. When you could finally breathe again, you started to whine for more, “Yes, Dean!” gasp “More!”

He began to pull out of you in a slow, torturous drag. You couldn’t stop yourself as you tried to wiggle your body with him trying to keep him inside of you, but he had all the leverage, and he held you down by your hips, palms pinching right against the bones with heavy pressure.

“What’s that?” He stopped, holding himself right at your entrance. You could feel the pulse of his cock, hard and swollen and just as ready as you were.

You didn’t care who heard at the point, as long as Dean would keep driving his cock into you. So, you licked your lips, took a deep breath and shouted, “Dean! Fuck! Yes!”

He pushed back into you with a growl, then pulled back again with a breath sucked in through his teeth, only to growl again with the next plunge. He kept a steady, hard pace, slamming his hips against your wide-spread thighs; releasing a constant string of animalistic grunts and groans with every deep push into you.

Your hands gripped his wrists as he held down your hips, grabbing what you could to add to the tug and pull between your bodies. Unable to reach any more as he held you down. As the burning heat from his rough pace faded away, you again began to feel the tingling sensation from overwhelming pleasure taking hold low in your belly. Your muscles bunched tightly as the blissful feeling started to build up and up, sending out short waves of satisfaction through your core.

Your mouth dropped open into a constant “O” shape as a never-ending string of “Ohhh’s” and “Ahhh’s” and yelps of enjoyment were drawn from you. Both of you feeding off of each other - Dean pounding into you harder the louder you got, and you getting louder to encourage him even more.

Both of you were slick with sweat, skin burning and overheating from the exertion in your muscles. He started to breathe in and out in uneven pants and light hums of satisfaction rumbled deep in his chest.

“You gonna come for me? Hmm? Gonna scream for me?” He sprawled his hand out, spreading his fingers from your hipbone to your clit, dragging your wetness over it in hard circles.

You snapped your teeth over your bottom lip, your back again tightening and bowing from the buzz of stimulation. You nodded and hissed out, “Yes - yesyesyesyessss!”

He picked up the pace, rolling his thumb over your sensitive bundle of nerves. You could again feel the pressure building almost painfully, your mind switched between panic and contentment at the overpowering feelings. You pulled your hands away from his forearms, fingers aching and cramping from the tight grip you had on him. Straightening them out, you trailed them over yourself, from hips to your breasts, flinching on occasion when you brushed against one of the more sensitive bite marks he had left on your torso. Cupping yourself, you ran your fingers over your nipples, still sensitive and ticklish from when Dean had stimulated them earlier.

Your body was quickly reaching toward its peak. Dean pushed himself into you over and over, his pace faltering as he tried to dig deeper inside of you with each thrust. A shout of, “C’mon, Y/n!” thundering out from him.

You inhaled a sharp, short breath as your orgasm began to flicker through you; a quick pulse of heat and rush of relief and then you were wailing, “Dean! Oh, fuck! Dean!” Your voice going hoarse. Your body shivered and convulsed with bliss while Dean continued to pump into you, his own voice strained as he let out low “Oh’s” and hums, spilling himself inside of you with heavy pulses through his cock.

You both stilled, going nearly limp as you sucked in air to catch your breath. Everything suddenly felt too hot on your burning skin, but you were also too blissed out to do anything about it.

“Well,” he smacked his lips.

“Yeah,” you agreed.

He let his softening dick slip out of you, ignoring the mess as he mounted his arms to your sides and leaned over you, a delighted, cocky smile showing off his teeth.

“I guess that’s one way to get rid of a boyfriend.”

“Ugh,” you sneered, “He wasn’t my boyfriend.” You moved to push Dean off of you, but your hands just slipped over his slick skin.

Dean’s eyes glinted with mischief as he lowered his head, his mouth grazing over yours, “I’m your boyfriend now, Nancy,” he taunted, then licked his tongue across your lips.You flung your head back away from him.

“Augh, gross Dean,” but you couldn’t help the giggles that broke through, the euphoria still floating through your system as you wiped away his saliva with the back of your hand, “Cut it out.”

He dropped the smile and his face changed into a dark, serious expression. He shifted his weight to one arm and from the corner of your eye, you saw him slide the other one down, curious about where it was traveling to until you felt the weight of it resting against your soaked folds, his fingers sliding up and down.

“De-ee..ean,” you stuttered.

He chuckled, as he lowered his lips to your ear, taunting you by humming the melody until he started to sing. “Nine, ten, never sleep again.”


End file.
